


The Courtesan

by fluffy_miracle



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Aragorn/Arwen - Freeform, Aragorn/Legolas - Freeform, BAMF Aragorn, BAMF Arwen Undómiel, Cynical, Cynical Elrond, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Feelings, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Gray area, Harems, Hate to Love, Healing, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt Aragorn, Hurt Elrond, Hurt Legolas, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Legolas, Kissing, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Middle Earth, Modern Middle Earth, Oral Sex, PTSD RECOVERY, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aragorn, Protective Arwen, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Runaway, Scars, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shame, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Courtesan:a prostitute, especially one with wealthy or upper-class clients.Legolas finally gets out of Mirkwood, eager to see the world, when he stumbles across a human trafficking ring. Naive and trusting, he becomes their next victim, cut down to nothing but a shadow of his former self. There is a glimmer of hope when he is bought by Lord Elrond's daughter as a gift for her father, but even that hope is cut short when he realizes he is joining a harem already in place and that he will be expected to work. No one knows who he is and even if he told them what are the chances that they'll believe one of Elrond's courtesans is really the prince of Mirkwood. No one has talked to Mirkwood royalty in centuries.And then Elrond comes home and takes his virginity without even realizing it, Legolas feels utterly lost. Leave it to his master to try to be the one to fix everything, starting with freeing Legolas and trying to make up what had been done to him. And then it returns, that glimmer of hope that maybe things can get better as the two slowly but surely start to fall in love.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 29
Kudos: 115





	1. Taken

Legolas had always been happy-go-lucky, even as a child. This trait did not depart as he grew into a fine adult elf, bringing smiles wherever he went. For all his joy, he was still naive, sheltered underneath the mighty oak that was his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He had some access to the outside world via his phone, his laptop, and the wonderful invention of the internet, but that still left him ill prepared for when he journeyed out into the wide world of Middle-Earth.   
  
His father, the king of Mirkwood, had forbidden him to leave the forest at all, but Legolas wasn’t an elfling anymore. He hadn’t been an elfling for a long time. He needed to get out from all the trees and see what was beyond their borders. So he left, sneaked out like an elfling to prove he wasn’t one anymore. His father would see that the world wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. 

  
Legolas made it past the closed borders using an unused, old road from the time of the ancients. It was supposed to be haunted by warriors long dead and evil spiders that feasted on their flesh. Legolas found nothing of the like and had to wonder what else they had been lied to about. The borders had been closed for as long as he had been alive. They had no contact with the other kingdoms or any idea of how they lived now. But now, and oh, how he felt a thrill of excitement at this thought, he was about to find out!   
  
He traveled alone for a few days, moving at a slow pace on foot towards the nearest town. He didn’t have any idea where that was, but he looked for smoke during the day and looked for lights in the sky at night. He had packed enough food and supplies to make the journey. He had his trusty knives. He had to leave his bow at home, how he had come to miss it already, but it had been too large to sneak out. Yet despite all his preparations, Legolas was about to find out how ill-prepared he was to join the rest of Middle-Earth. Perhaps it would have been better that he never left Mirkwood at all.   
  
It was at the inn of the first town he came across that Legolas fell into trouble. He was too eager, too excited, too trusting. He bought a round for everyone in the dining room, flashing his gold with ease.    
  
“I haven’t seen you before. You’re not from these parts, are you?” The innkeeper asked, leaning against the bar as her maids hurried to serve the free drinks to the patrons that cheered Legolas on.   
  
“No, I am from Mirkwood.” Legolas didn’t think anything of sharing where he was from. It never occurred to him that his country’s withdrawn status would be a curse to him while abroad. He passed the coin over to her and she counted with a steady hand.    
  
“How is the Greatwood?” She asked. “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen one of your kind out in Middle-Earth.”   
  
“It is doing well.” Legolas shared. “But the borders are somewhat constricting.”   
  
“A free-spirit.” She smiled and Legolas smiled back. The innkeeper gave a man in the corner a meaningful look before she headed back to the kitchen to retrieve a tankard of ale, the special house blend. She added something extra to this brew before she carried it back out and placed it down in front of Legolas. “You have not lived until you’ve tried my ale.” She said with pride. “On the house.” She added quickly. “Your generosity should not go unrewarded.”   
  
“Thank you!” Legolas was genuinely touched by her gesture, something that caused her to almost burst out laughing. How could someone so old be so naive? Damn wood elves. Every time one escaped the wood, she found them so painfully easy to catch.    
  
“You’re welcome.” She went back to her work, not sparing Legolas another look as he drank down her special concoction. She did make a great ale, but the roofies added to it were something else entirely. She made those too. She smirked as the elf started to slump and her man moved in. He helped Legolas to his feet and out of the building, over to the back of the inn where a van was waiting to take the elf far away. When the elf was secured, he came back and handed her a wad of cash that she quickly stuck in the bottom of the cash register drawer. Fucking elf didn’t even know his coins were obsolete. The gold was still worth something though. Hmm. He was a gift that just kept giving and someday soon he’d make a master very happy with that body and face of his. Her part was done, and yet it was the most important part of their business adventure. And she did it so very well.

* * *

Weeks after the incident, Arwen got ready to head off to the latest auction. While she inherited her dislike for the slave trade from her father, she also saw ways to exploit the slave trade to help those trapped by it. Her father had educated her well and she knew that most of these slaves had been snatched up by traffickers. She remembered a time when it was orcs and dark lords that were the villains. Now the villains could be a neighbor looking to make a quick buck.    
  
She applied a coat of lipstick, pursed her lips, and narrowed her eyes at her reflection. She looked the part and that was what mattered. Time to go save some poor soul.

The auction was dull. Most of the slaves were humans or dwarves. It wasn’t like they didn’t try to save those from other races, but Rivendell was an elven refuge. Arwen had to abide by her father’s rules. Rivendell didn’t have as much space as it used to. She had seen how the wickedness and torment of the world had started to change her father. When slaves cowered from him when he tried to bind their wounds. How slaves expected him to fuck them, almost needed him to take on the master role so they could settle in. They had treated him so that he started becoming what they thought he was. He was a healer first and foremost, and while he did a lot of good, Arwen had seen him do things that he never would have in another life. She didn’t begrudge him the pleasure he found with some of the slaves, they were willing after all, but it still was uncomfortable for her. He had been lonely for a long time and it helped the slaves to know what was expected of them before they were well enough to move on. Elrond was left behind to start the process all over again with a new batch.   
  
Arwen knew he couldn’t keep this process up. She hoped that today she would find a slave that wouldn’t want to leave him. She would buy one just for Elrond, that was, if she could find one.   
  
“We saved the best for last.” The announcer crowed and Arwen turned her attention back to the proceedings around her. Two male slaves who were bound together were led out to the delight of the crowd. They both had to have been warriors if their muscular bodies were anything to go by. They had been paired together as a stunning contrast: one was an elf, fair and blond, bright blue eyes blinking at the crowd. He reminded Arwen of a lost fawn. The other was mortal, dark hair and stormy gray eyes that glared at the crowd. They were beautiful.    
  
She lifted her paddle just as twenty other bidders did the same. It was an all out war, but she did have a rich family history and wallet behind hers.   
  
“Sold!” She smiled as the slaves were bustled off the stage and prepared for the return home. They were bundled into her limousine where she opted to ride up front with the driver to give them space to recover. They had been changed into the clothes she had brought, clothes that marked them as part of Rivendell.   
  
“Rivendell?” She heard one of them exclaim. “My father told me about that place. I didn’t know it still existed!”   
  
“You really should get out more.” The other replied with a tired sternness. “They’ll want something from us. All masters do.”    
  
“I’ve heard things about Lord Elrond.” The elf paused as if he wasn’t sure he should continue.    
  
“So have I.” The human replied. “Which one of us do you think he’ll bed first?”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“I’ve seen your bracelets, virgin.” The mortal sneered. “When do you think they’ll lose them?”   
  
“We have heard different things. I heard he was a healer.”   
  
“And he’s also a master.” The mortal replied. “His daughter is the one who bought us and from what I’ve heard, she doesn’t buy for herself.” Arwen looked in the rearview mirror, her eyes locking with the mortal. He didn’t look away although she could tell he wanted to, had been trained to. He was beautiful and defiant. Perhaps today she had broken her one rule, perhaps today was the day she had bought one for herself. The mortal would not go to her father. She would rescue that one herself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that Elrond is not a bad guy. The bad guys are the traffickers. Elrond and Legolas have their own respective issues to deal with and those issues are what put them in a gray area a lot of the time. I'm walking a fine line here because I absolutely do not want this to be a Stockholm syndrome case. Elrond needs someone to remind him of what goodness is in the world and when all is said in done, so will Legolas.


	2. The Valley

Legolas was ashamed of how much he had wept since he had been taken. The rule that the trainers and his kidnappers drilled into him was simple: do not trust anyone. He had been well on his way to learning the rule when he had met the mortal he had been bound to for the auction. It was on him that Legolas learned how to pleasure with his mouth, not that the human found much pleasure from those actions. They were both prisoners, weapons wielded on each other to keep each other in line, and yet they formed an alliance of their own. They were both warriors and they both knew the importance of having another to watch their back.

Against all odds, Aragorn had become his friend. 

And here in the limousine, Legolas felt ashamed once again that he was so relieved that Aragorn had been purchased by the same woman as him. He was loathe to give up the one comfort he had found in the wider world outside of Mirkwood. Aragorn called him names sometimes, picked on him for how dumb he was about how things worked, but he also worked to teach Legolas how to survive the slave circles. He educated Legolas on the finer things that their trainers left out. Legolas was being trained for the high class circles, probably because of his virgin ass. Rich folks liked virgins, they loved not having to share with anyone else. Aragorn wasn’t a virgin, didn’t have many hopes going into the auction that anything good would happen. But Legolas felt hope. Lord Elrond was supposed to be a good elf, at least according to the history books. His father didn’t like him much, but then again, his father didn’t like anyone that much. Thranduil was nothing but consistent in his dislike of other living creatures.

Legolas was starting to understand why. 

They had arrived at their destination, and while Rivendell, or Imladris as it was known in the Ancient Age was known for its natural beauty, the elven buildings flowing with nature instead of against it, Legolas and Aragorn were unloaded in a garage. 

“The gate has been shut.” The driver whispered into the woman’s ear who watched them be unloaded with a careful eye. “The wall is secure.” 

“Thank you, Lindir.”

“It’s no problem.” Lindir bobbed his head. Legolas and Aragorn watched the sign of deferment and respect closely. She was quiet but she was in charge. The last few months had taught Legolas to keep an eye out for who was in charge. Most of the time it wasn’t the person who was acting like they were all that. It was the quiet, watchful ones who could rip the floor out from under their feet, turn their world upside down with few words.

“Welcome to Rivendell.” The woman addressed them both, looking them in the eyes. It was unnerving, being treated like they weren’t nothing. It had to be a trick. Trust no one. That was the lesson Legolas had learned the hard way. Trust no one, especially when they try to act trustworthy. “I am Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond.”

“Strider.” Aragorn grunted. “Or Aragorn. I’ll answer to both names.” He gave her a hard look, a muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched.

“Legolas.” Legolas whispered. “I just have one name.” He looked down at the floor.

“Nice to meet you both.” She smiled. “I will help you get settled in. Please follow me.” Aragorn and Legolas stayed close to each other, shoulders and arms brushing against each other’s as they followed. Legolas hung closer than Aragorn did, the more scared of the two even if he was the elder of the two. Aragorn was more experienced and also the protector of the two. 

“Here we are.” There was a room with a balcony overlooking the waterfalls. The room was open to the elements and the view was breathtaking.

“Aragorn.” Legolas grasped the other’s arm, pulling him over to the balcony. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful?” Aragorn pulled free, reminding the other to stay vigilant despite his surroundings with a stern look. Legolas pouted ever so slightly and so the man relented ever so slightly in return. Arwen observed that there was something more between the two of them. There was an intimacy there, a rare example of trust. They had each other’s back.

“You two will be rooming together.” Arwen decided. “At least until you are more settled.”

“Why?” Aragorn frowned. Legolas frowned but not because of Arwen’s kindness. He was frowning because Aragorn was protesting it. “We’re not putting on some sick show for you.”

“Be at peace, Aragorn.” Arwen answered with a gentle smile. “It is for you both, not for me or for anyone else. You two have something rare, you share trust. I would rather you settle in together.”

“Before your father fucks us?” Aragorn dared to press harder. Arwen pressed her lips together hard, smile vanishing at the crude language. 

“I didn’t buy you for my father, Aragorn.” She admitted. “I bought Legolas for him.”

“Then who am I for?” Aragorn’s eyes flashed, the only sign she had surprised him.

“You will be under my protection as long as you remain here, but mind you, that is all you will be under. I don’t require any services.” 

“Sure.” Aragorn narrowed his eyes, but Legolas knew him well enough to see that he somewhat believed her. Tension left his strong shoulders and he glanced over at Legolas. 

“I’ll leave you two to settle in.” Arwen excused herself, leaving the two slaves to stare at each other.

“It is really pretty.” Aragorn finally admitted after a minute. “Do you think we’re allowed to swim in the pools down there?”

“You are allowed anywhere you like.” Lindir appeared with two suitcases. “Clothes and other supplies you’ll need for your first week.” He handed one to each of them. “Nothing is off limits except the private rooms of others and the kitchen’s storerooms. You will be well fed, well cared for here. You will want for nothing. You can sleep with anyone as long as they are consenting.”

“This is a weird place.” Aragorn was spooked. “There’s no way you all are allowing us this much freedom.”

“Wait until you finally ask for your own freedom.” Lindir waggled his eyebrows at them. “They might actually give it to you.”

“No.” Aragorn cussed in a language that Legolas didn’t understand. This was so overwhelming.

“Let’s go swimming.” He pulled on Aragorn’s arm. He didn’t want to hear anymore. This was not what they had been trained for. They couldn’t trust anyone but each other. They couldn’t afford to trust anyone.

“You’re safe.” Aragorn’s arms were around him as soon as Lindir left. Legolas hadn’t realized he was shaking until Aragorn’s arms stilled him. The mortal’s lips were on his and Legolas just submitted, something that always pissed Aragorn off. But it didn’t today, the man’s lips moving along his jaw to his neck. Slowly, Legolas came back to his body and his mind, relishing the anchor Aragorn was for him. Sure, Aragorn was hard on him, but when it came to it, he knew Aragorn would do what was best for him. Aragorn would take him. “Let’s go see those pools.” Aragorn pressed one more kiss to the base of Legolas’s neck. “You are safe. I’m here.”

“Thank you.” They held hands as they made their way down the rocky path that wound down the slopes to the flat, green water. The waterfalls flowed down, a spray misting across the valley. Rivendell was stunning, almost too beautiful to be real. They stripped down and splashed in. Arwen glanced out the window. They were quiet, still too afraid to enjoy the water like the others did now. Her father would be home in a few weeks. Hopefully, Legolas would be a little more relaxed or else he might be more of a trigger than anything. Elrond didn’t need another slave who was afraid of him.

Her thoughts drifted back to the other slave, the mortal named Aragorn. He understood her claim, was confused by it, but he wasn’t afraid of her. She appreciated his tendency to challenge everything she said. She liked his spirit. She was glad he still had some life in him. They were scared and scarred, but still, some of the most unscathed slaves she had ever met. Maybe there was some hope for all of them.


	3. Separation

Legolas slid into the water with a soft moan. How the hell this lagoon could feel so good? He wondered about how it was heated, if it was natural or if it was by furnace. For the first time in a long time, he felt curious. It felt good. He almost felt like himself. Almost. 

“Moan a little louder next time.” Aragorn called out from where he was lounging with a book. He had a pipe clenched between his teeth as he used his free hand to turn the page.

“Are you still polluting your body?” Legolas called from the lagoon. He crossed to the far side with wide, steady strokes. Aragorn chuckled, glancing up from his book with a wide grin. He pulled the pipe from his teeth and raised it in a salute. Legolas laughed. He swam back over and sent his hand skimming across the water, sending small water droplets flying Aragorn’s way. 

“Mind the book!” 

“I’m glad to see the two of you settling in so well.” Arwen spoke up from where she stood still on the stairs. She hadn’t been there long, but had seen enough of the exchange to feel comforted. It was good to see how they were easing into the valley. From what she could gather from the paperwork, Legolas, while trained on how to pleasure others, had never been taken. Aragorn was experienced, at least that was how the paperwork put it. It explained some of their dynamics, the mortal’s protectiveness of the elf, how he was more at ease when Legolas was. He kept an eye out so that Legolas could be at ease.

Aragon slowly sat up, putting his pipe down on the small table next to him.

“Mistress.” He nodded his head. “Lindir said you were away on business.”

“I’m back.” She shrugged slightly. “My father is on his way home. He is coming back early.” Aragon tensed and stood up. 

“We’re leaving?”

“Yes.” Arwen pursed her lips. “I’ll give you a few minutes to say good-bye.” Understanding dawned on the human’s. His shoulders sagged and he glanced back to look at Legolas who was hugging the side of the lagoon. He looked a bit like a lost puppy in Arwen’s opinion.

“A few minutes? How generous.” Aragon all but spat out, his gray eyes burning. 

“I would like to be gone before my father comes home.”

“And I’m just supposed to leave him to his master, is that it?!”

“My father will be kind to him!”

“I know what your father does with his slaves even if he doesn’t!” Aragorn jerked his head towards Legolas who was listening intently. The blond elf hauled himself out of the lagoon, not caring about the heated waters anymore. He was far more interested in this heated discussion. Aragorn was going to get himself whipped or worse! “He’s not ready.”

“You don’t have to defend me.” Legolas held Aragorn’s elbow gently. “We knew this couldn’t be forever.”

“You will still be allowed to keep in touch.” Arwen looked troubled. “I just want to make some boundaries very clear.”

“I’m yours, not his?” Aragorn jutted out his chin. He was scruffier than the last time she had seen him. Had definitely not been shaving now that it was not enforced. It suited him. 

“More or less.” Arwen looked away. “Meet me in ten minutes. I will send Lindir to collect you.” Her voice was gentle but firm. “I know this is hard for you. It is noble to protect your friend, but let’s not hide in front of him so not to face your own fears.” Aragorn stiffened but bowed his head. 

“I will meet you.” He said in an almost strangled tone. “And I can find my own way.” 

“Very well.” She took her departure. “It is good to see you, Legolas. I am sorry for the distress it must cause you. I will bring him back soon.”

“Okay.” Legolas whispered, because what could he say? She was in charge here, not him. She was the one with all the power. He turned away and looked out over the lagoon, all the wonder lost on him in this terrible, melancholy moment. He was scared to lose Aragorn. And yes, he was scared to meet his master, but he was more afraid of being on his own. Other slaves were not always kind. Sometimes they were cruel to prove their place. Aragorn had kept them away for now, but it wouldn’t be long before they came sniffing around to see just how far they could push him. 

Legolas wanted to remember that he was a prince of a proud country that had drilled no fear into his brain since he was a child, but he couldn’t shake the fear that followed him everywhere he went now. He had learned just how unkind the world could be and knew he was in a position where he was vulnerable to anyone and everyone.

“Hey, hey.” Aragorn’s arms were around him and Legolas buried his face in Aragorn’s shoulder, taking all the contact that he could get.

“I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

“Yes, yes, you would have and you will.” Aragorn held him at arm's length, running his hands over his wet hair. “You are made of strong stock.”

“What’s he going to do to me?”

“He’ll be your master. Just do what he says and you'll be fine.”

“I don’t want to have a master.” And Legolas broke, a sob ripping out of his throat. Aragorn gathered him back up in his arms, glancing back to make sure that Arwen was gone, out of earshot. “I want to be free.”

“Someday. Someday we’ll get out of here and see the world like we planned.” Aragorn promised. He would try. 

“Okay.” Legolas pulled away. “I don’t want to make this harder than it already is.”

“I’ll take the pipe so you’re not tempted to pollute your body.” Aragorn teased a small smile out of the elf though the quiver of his bottom lip hinted at the threat of more tears. “I’ll leave you the book. It’s actually quite good, water stains and all.”

“Keep in touch, please.”

“If they allow it, you know I will.” Aragorn squeezed him one more time. “Namarie, my friend.”

“Namarie.” Legolas choked out. Aragorn gave him a reassuring look before he grabbed his pipe and headed up the stairs that fit into the rocks and the forest like they had grown there like the trees all around. He didn’t look back. He wouldn’t do that to Legolas. If he showed any hesitation, then the elf would feel even more apprehensive about their separation. 

Legolas was once again alone in the world and he was feeling much worse about it than the last time.

“Hey, new kid.” One of the other elves walked up to Legolas in the dining hall. “Where’s your friend?”

“He went with his mistress.” Legolas answered, his voice and eyes were both low.

“Well, I can be your friend.” A friendly nudge that suggested even friendlier things.

“I’ll think about it.” Legolas tried to answer calmly, wanting to hide how nervous he felt.

“What, does the new kid think he’s too good for us with those big blue eyes and that long blind hair?” The elf reached over and grabbed Legolas’s hair, what was left of it, and yanked hard. 

“What? That’s not what I meant--” The other elf slapped him across the face, grinning at Legolas’ sharp intake at the strike.

“You won’t be so high and mighty when you’re taking the lord’s cock, now will you?” He taunted him. “Not so untouchable without your dirty human friend, are you?”

“Leave me alone!” Legolas shoved back from his chair. It didn’t matter that he had faced down countless orcs and spiders. He just wanted to be left alone. He left what was left of his dinner and ran from the dining hall, back to his room. He flung himself on his bed, wrapping the covers all around him, high over his head before he allowed himself to cry. Choking sobs wracked his frame as hot tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to be free.

Legolas stayed away from all the other elves from that night on. He avoided them in the pools and lagoon. He went to the dining hall after the others had finished, making sure they had left before he even approached. He even shied away from the free elves, the ones who could help him deal with this new issue. He couldn’t afford to be weaker than he already was. He couldn’t afford to owe any debts. He hadn’t grasped that the fact he had been bought solely for Lord Elrond made him far more untouchable than Aragorn ever did.

It was okay. Legolas preferred the outdoors. He lost himself in the beautiful valley, rarely coming back to Rivendell’s buildings. If he returned, it was for food. He preferred the wilds within the walls, particularly a large, private garden that seemed to be abandoned. He wondered if it belonged to his master’s wife. Even Mirkwood knew about Celebrian sailing into the West. Legolas wouldn’t mind taking a boat himself. His keepers knew where he was, so when his master did arrive, they had his location in case Elrond asked. Elrond didn’t.

“Hello, Lindir.” The elven lord sighed. “What news of the valley?”

“We have some new slaves, my lord, Lady Arwen purchased one of them just for you.”

“I don’t need my own slave. I’m trying to save and rehabilitate all these other slaves!” Elrond groaned. “How hypocritical would it be for me to keep my own?”

“I think she meant to free him as well, my lord, but perhaps grooming a longer relationship with him.”

“Oh, sure, because any relationship formed in an uneven match of power is sure to work out long term.” Elrond scoffed. “I am sure her heart was in the right place.” He held up a hand. “I didn’t mean to judge. This trip was a trying one and I didn’t have much success.”

“I am sorry, my lord.”

“Please excuse me, Lindir. I’m going to change. I think I’ll spend some time in my private gardens until I am feeling ready to face any of the slaves. I’m sure I will need even more time to meet the new one.”

“Of course, my lord.” Lindir bowed. He didn’t mention that Elrond might bump into said slave while out in his garden. It was better that it happened on its own. Lindir had more pressing matters to attend to.


	4. The Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Elrond meet. Miscommunication and assumptions lead to their first time together sexually.
> 
> TW: rape/non-con elements. It is Legolas/Elrond. It is complicated and kind of in the gray area. There is consent to the act, but it is not actually consent in that the act is not wanted. There is a bit on shame and how pain and pleasure combined can cause such internal conflict. Legolas does not handle shame well.
> 
> Skip please if you need to.

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief when he made into the privacy of his personal gardens. While open to the slaves they housed, the slaves avoided anything to do with him for the most part, especially something so private. The ones who wanted his attention and affection in a more personal way were a part of something Arwen had dubbed the ‘Harem,’ much to Elrond’s annoyance. But she wasn’t wrong. Elrond remembered simpler times when slavery was practically nonexistent while a dark lord after another tried to take over Middle-Earth. When Isildur had destroyed the Ring, Middle-Earth had fallen into peaceful times, peaceful times that made them complacent to the greed and power that corrupts all on its own. And here he was, feeling corrupted by his own power of simply being a free man and a Lord at that. He had just wanted to help. He had just wanted to heal. He was nothing more but a healer at heart anyway. But even now, he knew that had been corrupted too.

He glanced around his garden, unable to shake the feeling that he wasn’t alone. Oddly, he felt as if he was the one trespassing. Someone had been tending to his garden, much more than the upkeep he asked Lindir to oversee. Someone had made his garden their own and while he felt rankled to know his private gardens had been invaded, whoever had done this had a way of plants that he almost envied. He hadn’t seen such skill since before the wood elves shut themselves up in their respective forests.

“Hello?” Elrond called out. He was more curious than cautious although he kept his hand on his concealed knife just in case.

“Lord Elrond.” There was a gasp and Elrond turned to see what just might have been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was the fairest elf Elrond had ever seen, blond haired and blue eyed like the wood elves. Elrond wondered, in awe, that perhaps this elf that seemed just as frozen as he was, hailed from Lorien. “M-Master.” He stammered, something Elrond found oddly endearing.

“Elrond is fine.” Elrond stepped towards him, feeling as if he was not quite himself. “Who are you?”

“Legolas.” It was so softly spoken that even Elrond’s sharp hearing almost missed.

“Be at peace, Legolas.” He smiled. “No harm will come to you here. Are you the one who has been taking such good care of my friends?” He turned to look at his gardens.

“I didn’t know they were yours.”

“They weren’t always mine. They were my wife’s before she sailed.” Sadness flickered across Elrond’s face and Legolas wasn’t sure of the sympathy he felt for the elf before him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, reaching to hug his arm, jangling his bracelet that signified that he was Elrond’s. The jangle seemed to knock them both out of the reverie.   
“Ah.” Elrond frowned almost imperceptibly. “You wanted to greet me first, is it? Claim your place in the harem?” He had almost been fooled by the innocent act, blinded by this new blue-eyed beauty. “Let’s get it over with then.” He hated this role, but had found it to be a good source of release. It seemed to help the harem elves settle in and they all eventually moved on with their lives. It never crossed Elrond’s mind that Legolas might be the one bought just for him since his daughter seemed to know what attractions he might have more than he did. 

“What?” Legolas gave him a blank look that Elrond interpreted as the elf didn’t expect him to give in so soon. Well, he could use a good fuck and the bracelets were there to determine who wanted fucking or not… And this elf was more than attractive. Elrond hadn’t wanted one of his slaves like this, well, ever.

“Bend over that bench.” He pointed. “Pull down your leggings unless you’re one of the ones who prefers me to do it for them.”

“Um, you can...” Legolas didn’t want Elrond to see how much his hands were shaking. “Please.” He tried to remember the manners that the trainers drilled into them over and over again. He didn’t want to be punished after his first time.

“As you wish.” Legolas didn’t wish for any of this but he knew better than to fight with a master. He assumed Elrond wouldn’t listen to his pleas and that assumption would cost them all too. All he would have to do was say ‘stop’ or ‘I don’t want this,’ and Elrond would have stopped at once. But he didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, frozen with fear as he waited, bent over over the nearby bench. Elrond slipped his leggings down and Legolas shivered, feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable. “You are beautiful.” Elrond complimented him, a rare compliment at that as Elrond’s hand started to explore his ass. “Absolutely beautiful.” Legolas waited for a strike, but none came. The handlers had always been so rude and crass with him, he had expected that from all future masters. He trembled again and this time Elrond noticed. “No rush, fair one. I want to take my time with you.” 

Legolas adjusted his position slightly, trying to find fortitude within his heart to make it through this when Elrond’s fingers brushed against his tight, puckered hole. He yelped in surprise, almost springing forward when a heavy but reassuring hand was laid on his shoulder. “Be at peace, Legolas. I’m not going to hurt you. Whatever masters you’ve had before me, I can assure you that I am nothing like them.” Elrond paused his exploration and Legolas realized too late that he was waiting for an answer. 

“O-okay.” He sniffled. Great. His master was going to think he was a weakling. Maybe he was a weakling. He hadn’t even been penetrated yet and he was already crying. The hand on his shoulder slipped down to his back, rubbing soothing circles. By the Valar, if Elrond had to guess, Legolas was not ready for this. 

“You want me to stop?” Elrond asked. “It is okay to change your mind.” Legolas started at that permission but then shook his head rather forcefully. As much as part of him wanted to take that offer, he didn’t want to be afraid of this happening. He would much rather get his first time over with. Then he would know what to expect. “Legolas, I don’t expect anything from you that you don’t want to give.” Elrond sighed. “Is it just nerves?”

“Yes, Master.” Legolas lapsed back into his training and Elrond didn’t correct him. He wasn’t even sure Legolas could fully consent in his current state of mind. Legolas seemed to sense his hesitation because he offered up more information of his own accord. “I-I haven’t done this--”

“In a while?” Elrond finished for him. 

“You could say that.” Legolas shifted, bracing himself on his elbows, straightening his spine. Elrond would rather him fully naked, spread out on a bed, but this would do for now. 

“We’ll go slow.” He promised. No wonder the slave was so tense and so tight. Elrond frowned at just how tight he was. “Hold on.” He retrieved some oil that he had stored in a nearby shed. It would work better than spit. “You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you.” Legolas winced at the word ‘hurt,’ and Elrond frowned, wondering what abuse the elf has suffered. He didn’t seem all that marked up, but he knew better than most that the outside often could not give an accurate report on what was happening inside. “You can say ‘stop’ at any time and I will. I promise you.”

Legolas nodded. He had just forgotten about the pain that Aragorn and the trainers said that came with being taken, usually because the slave was there for the pleasure of the master and that most masters preferred to take their slaves dry. Elrond was certainly taking his time and when his finger did press inside of Legolas, Legolas found that it was well slicked with oil.

“Not dry?” He asked before he could stop himself, biting his tongue in self-inflicted punishment. 

“Never.” Elrond soothed again, rubbing his back while his finger pressed in deeper. Legolas forced himself to relax, straining forward, trying to accommodate the odd stretch he felt inside. “I will never take you dry.” Legolas hummed in response, wiggling his hips ever so slightly as the finger started to dip in and out. “How’s that?”

“Not b-bad.” Legolas stammered, feeling an odd flush. “Ah.” He canted forwards as a second finger was added.

“You are doing so well.” Elrond praised and Legolas felt something sick twist in his stomach at just how good that praise felt.

“Thank you, Master.” He couldn’t help but bask in that praise. A happy master was the best kind of master a slave could hope for. He was doing his job. He was making Lord Elrond happy. “Ahh.” Elrond sped up his fingers and Legolas felt a burn unlike anything he had ever felt. There were three fingers in him now and he felt panicked that he couldn’t accommodate them. 

“It has been a long time for you, hmm?” Elrond wasn’t looking for an answer as he pumped three fingers inside of Legolas’ virgin (unbeknownst to him) hole. “That should be enough.” He withdrew his fingers only to use them to add more oil to Legolas’ tight passage before he oiled up his large member. He lined up and pushed in, fully sheathed within the fair body under him. Legolas cried out, pain and pleasure fighting for dominance as his nerves lit up all over his body. Elrond was too large and yet… Legolas felt filled in a way he had never known possible. He couldn’t help but cry when the lord set a firm pace, the pain lancing through him was punishing, but the pleasure with every thrust set his body alight. He was torn in more ways than one when Elrond came to a still, grunting low in pleasure as he climaxed, spilling his seed deep inside of Legolas. Legolas didn’t dare to move, only stirring to pant underneath him. Elrond found his cock, stroking him until he was hard and full. Lord Elrond stroked him until his body tightened, clenching around the softening cock inside of him. Legolas wailed in pain and ecstasy as his body experienced his first release with a partner inside of him. “There you go.” Elrond sounded satisfied, but pleasing his master wasn’t enough to combat the conflicting emotions welling up inside of him. “Thank you, beautiful Legolas. I will seek you out again soon.” Elrond pressed a kiss to the side of his head, catching half of his ear before he carefully withdrew, modest under his robes once more. “Do you need a hand?”

“I am all right, my lord.” Legolas couldn’t deny how wrecked he sounded, pushing himself up with care. “Thank you for your kind attention.” He added, the even obedient and well trained slave. He reached down to pull his leggings up and froze. 

“Go ahead.” Elrond had already started to turn away. “See you at dinner tonight!”

“Namarie.” Legolas whispered. Fuck. He couldn’t reach his leggings. It hurt too much. He waited until Elrond had left for Rivendell before he slumped back down on the bench. He managed to get his leggings up by lying down and then he curled up, crying out all his agony. He didn’t know how to classify what had just happened. He hadn’t wanted what happened but he had still enjoyed it, had still gotten off. He felt hurt, confused, and terrified. He had thought getting this over with would make being a slave easier, but he had been wrong, he had been so terribly wrong. He lay out on the bench all night, crying himself to sleep after the sunset slipped behind the imposing mountains. Their deepening shadows reflected the long shadow cast over Legolas’ heart. He was nothing now, a prince no longer, nothing more than a common whore.


	5. Abrasion

“Where is he?” Elrond waved Lindir over, earlier that evening in the dining hall.

“Your favorite is over--” Lindir went to point to the elf who had pulled Legolas’ hair after Aragorn had been taken away, but Elrond pulled his arm down before that elf could notice.

“Not him. The new one. Legolas.” Elrond felt a thrill just saying his new lover’s name. 

“Ah, yes, the new one.” Lindir frowned. “He hasn’t come in yet. He prefers to spend a lot of his time outdoors.”

“In my gardens.” Elrond gave him a pointed look and Lindir glanced down, feeling chastised. 

“I didn’t think you’d meet so soon. He’s elusive at best, my lord. He goes out of his way to avoid the other elves in the haram, really any of the elves, us house elves included.”

“Hmm.” Elrond frowned. “I said I would see him at dinner.”

“I will send some of the women out.” Lindir sighed. He had hoped they would hit it off. Not this, whatever it was.

“Women?”

“He came with a human male when he first came. After the mortal left with Lady Arwen, he’s been very isolated of his own free will. I will send a human to bring him in.” 

“Ah, you probably know best.” Elrond dismissed Lindir with a nod. Lindir left the room and Elrond soon after, leaving the elves in the harem restless and distressed. Elrond always spent the evening back with one of them, usually the favorite. What could have happened to have changed their tradition? Elrond retired to his bedroom alone and Lindir found the few mortals around and sent them to retrieve Legolas from Elrond’s garden. He had seen the garden footage and read Legolas’ file and sent the three of them to help him back. Lindir called for the healer on staff, who handled the harem’s physical needs to be in Legolas’ room when he came in. It took time for the mortals to get Legolas back who limped back as one in a dream. His mind was coping the only way he could, but Lindir had other plans which included getting him cleaned up, patched up, and put down for a good night’s rest in his own bed.

It didn’t seem to matter that Legolas cried himself back to sleep, so he did it anyway. It helped to cleanse some of the brokenness inside of him. His ada had always said a clean wound is one step closer to being healed. Maybe Lindir’s ada said the same thing too. Legolas missed his home, he missed his ada, and he missed his freedom. It seemed okay to weep, given the circumstances. Oh, and he missed Aragorn too. Aragorn would know what to do, how to make him laugh. Elrond was going to call for Legolas again and well, Legolas wasn’t sure he could go through that again. 

\---

“How are you feeling?” Legolas woke up to Lindir sitting by his bed. “You had quite the night last night.” Legolas wiped his puffy face with his hands, wanting nothing more than to hide away from anyone and everyone. “You’ll be cooped up in here, I’m afraid, until the healer allows more movement.” Lindir looked pained. “I’m sorry that was the way your first time had to go.” He held up a matching set of bracelets. “I brought these for you since, ah, you’re more experienced now.” 

“Thanks.” Legolas rasped, reaching his hands out and resting them on the pillow Lindir laid out. Lindir took off the white bracelets that signified that Legolas was a virgin and replaced them with a red, enamel bracelet and two copper bracelets that signified his status in Elrond’s harem. 

“He didn’t know.” Lindir told him as he eased the bracelets over Legolas’ injured hands. There were deep gouges and angry, red scratches all over his palms and wrists. The healer had bandaged them well, but still Lindir took care. “He hadn’t read your paperwork. He didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Do you always defend him?”

“No.” Lindir looked uncomfortable, a look Legolas had never seen on his usually apathetic looking face. “He’s going to be pissed about Celebrian’s roses, but he’ll understand once the anger passes and he reads the damn paperwork.” Lindir stood up. “I’ll send for Aragorn. Lady Arwen will understand.”

“No.” Legolas said dimly. “No Aragorn. I don’t want him to see me like this. I need to adjust on my own. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. I can’t keep hiding behind borders and mortals.” Lindir frowned but nodded.

“As you wish. Please let me know as soon as you would like me to send for him. It would delight me to no end to reunite you two.”

“Thank you, Lindir.”

“You’re welcome, Legolas. Not all of us are bad here.” Lindir gave him a knowing look before he slipped away. Legolas settled for staring out the window, not ready to try moving from his comfortable bed. He knew that as soon as he tried to move, the uneasy peace his body had found would flee. His thoughts drifted back to Elrond and the night before. The lord had been attentive, willing to stop even though his attraction had been more than evident. He had acted so differently from how Legolas expected and yet he had still managed to take so much from Legolas whether he had meant to or not. Legolas shivered. Facing the elf lord would be much more difficult after what they both had done.

\----

“Lindir.” Lindir sighed as he was paged to Lord Elrond’s chambers. He did have bigger issues to deal with, but this was his job, and he did want to let Elrond know about Legolas anyway.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Any footage from the garden last night? Someone destroyed Celebrian’s prized, white roses. This whole valley knows how much those roses mean to me. They’re all I have left of her…” Elrond’s tirade dropped down to a much quieter, more subdued tone as the lord sank to rest on a nearby chair. “I am tired of all of this, Lindir. I am so very tired, but I cannot sail yet, not with so much to do.”

“Legolas destroyed your roses, my lord. I oversaw his bandaging myself. I am sorry you are so weary, my lord.” Lindir squirmed. “I would hope that you find rest here in the valley as well.”

“Thank you.” Elrond murmured. He hadn’t meant to lay that all on Lindir, but his heart felt less heavy for having shared it. “I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me. Now, if you know any reasonable reasons as to why Legolas destroyed my roses, please tell me now before I do something foolish and have him whipped for the offense.”

“That would be foolish considering why he destroyed them.” Lindir offered Legolas’ file to the Lord of Rivendell. “He was a virgin before last night. He destroyed them because, well, if you had just lost your virginity like a common harem whore, wouldn’t you destroy the bed of white roses around you, just mocking you?”

“He was a virgin?” Elrond looked properly horrified, flipping through the pages of Legolas’ file with speed. “Fuck.” He felt devastated as he realized just what he had done. “I raped him. I thought he was just like the others so I tried to just get it over with. He was so upset but I didn’t stop. I believed he wanted it because I wanted it and-- I’m going to be ill.” Elrond bent over and vomited in the nearby waste bin that Lindir had already retrieved from the bathroom. “By the Valar…” Elrond trembled, visibly upset. “What have I done?”

“If it’s any consolation, I told him that you didn’t know.” Lindir paused. “He seems very conflicted about the whole event. Judging how he responded when I offered to send for his friend, I think he’s trying to put on a brave face and soldier through this. I think he’s very fresh from training and is trying to acclimate to what he was trained for. He was trying to please you, but he's still in touch with himself to know that he didn’t want it even if it did please you.”

“This is why I pay you the big bucks.” Elrond said weakly, clinging to the waste basket. “Send for his mortal friend that is staying with Arwen. He’s going to need someone he can trust if we’re going to get through this nightmare.”

“What are you going to do?” Lindir asked as the lord drew himself up to his full height, taking in a ragged breath.

“I’m going to make things right.”


	6. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Aragorn and Arwen chapter to see how they are settling in.... or not...
> 
> Aragorn is becoming one of my favorite characters to write in this fic. help

Meanwhile, across the valley, Aragorn was trying and failing at settling in at his new home. He had been bounced around a lot in the slave system, usually as a fighter but then as a pleasure slave when he was considered worthless in the fighting rings. He had broken a few bones in a fight that nearly killed him, a fight he still won, but discarded like trash when it was all said and done. His new master was the man who picked him from where he had been discarded and took advantage of him in his vulnerable state. It was easy to tie up a slave and fuck them senseless when they were too injured to fight back. He didn’t stay with that master long, just until he healed. He was sold as a pleasure slave and that had been a long line of clusterfucks, one after another. They wanted a slave with some fight in him still, but Aragorn had too much fight in him. He never stayed in one place long, causing too much trouble to really be wanted. Not that he wanted to be wanted like that. He wanted to be free.

Maybe that was why he took Legolas under his wing after he caught him staring wistfully out one of the few windows in the training compound. Maybe Legolas gave him something to concentrate on other than how he was never going to make it out alive.

Aragorn had been with Lady Arwen for two whole days and felt as if he might scream just to break up the draining monotony of each day. He didn’t know how she lived like this. It was so fucking boring. By the third day he had enough. He had to do something or go insane. So he waited, lounging around the house away from the lady like he usually did until it was almost time for her to be done work. He didn’t know what she did, but he knew she didn’t have to leave home, sticking to her office until an hour before she got off work to drink some wine. That would be when he put his plan into action. He was testing the limits, seeing if she was what she said she was: not interested. 

He stripped down easily, glancing at his naked form in the mirror. He blatantly ignored his scars, focusing on his good lines and modest endowment instead. He had been a proud warrior once. Now he had to face what he had been turned into, a whore looking to please a new master for some sense of purpose and belonging. He rolled his eyes at himself and sauntered down the hall, heading for the living room. She’d pass him on her way to the kitchen and get an eyeful of what she really paid for. 

He posed in a pretty basic pose for a slave, but he didn’t want to hold one of the more complicated ones for too long. They made his old fighting injuries flare up if he held them too long. He didn’t want to have an episode, stark naked, when he was trying to seduce his mistress instead. He knelt down, not bothering with pillows because of his desire for dramatic effect. He winced as he brought his feet together behind his ass, spreading his knees wide for full exposure. He carefully took himself in hand... he had to give her something to stare at, right? His ears burned and he closed his eyes, trying to will himself into hardness despite his own mocking voice in his mind. How fucking far he had fallen. 

The door opened and Aragorn straightened his neck, keeping his spine so perfectly straight like he had been beaten and fucked to do. He cast his eyes down on the floor, a perfect picture of submission and he hates himself for it. He was so desperate to know his place that he was fucking submitted. Just as he heard the first soft sound of Lady Arwen’s bare feet, the doorbell rang. He shifted, the only sign that he was just as surprised as his mistress who crossed over to the door, not walking by her slave who was so flagrantly on display. 

“Erestor?” Arwen didn’t bother to hide her surprise or her curiosity when she saw her father’s right hand man outside her door. “Is Ada all right?”

“No.” Erestor answered bluntly. “No, he is not.” He handed her a letter. “This is from him. He’s summoning the mortal to help Legolas.” Erestor blinked. “I’m summoning you to help your father.”

“He didn’t read the paperwork?” Arwen frowned almost imperceptibly. “He just assumed Legolas’ bracelets meant he was a part of the harem?”

“Ah, yes.” Erestor swallowed hard. He didn’t mean to glance past the lady, but the feeling of eyes on him caused him to lift his head to spy Arwen’s slave in a very exposed position, glaring at him. “I should go.” Erestor excused himself. “I’m sorry for interrupting. It will be good to receive you both later this evening.” Arwen’s curiosity was now absolute confusion until after she closed the door and turned around. Her eyes widened, traveling over the exposed skin set before her. She walked closer, one corner of her mouth peeking up. 

“Aragorn.” She said with a hint of something Aragorn had not heard in any master’s voice before. Was that fondness? She walked past him and sat down on the couch directly behind him. A fucking test. She knew what he was doing and as it would turn out, she knew exactly how to play along. He couldn’t turn to face her without permission or else he’d reveal just how desperate he was. She opened the envelope, slowly opened the letter, and began to read silently. Aragorn was starting to feel his position, something that worried him some. He wasn’t that old, but his wounds never did heal that well, leaving him prone to aches and pains. He didn’t dare shift, not with the way her eyes flicked over his body every now and then while she read the letter. “Come here.” She ordered in her quiet way and Aragorn crawled over, trying not to make much sound. Everything echoed louder around elves. They were so elegant and mysterious, moving in silent but meaningful ways. “Come sit with me.” She patted the couch and Aragorn carefully got up and sat down, making sure not to fully stand over her. He sat near her but not close enough to accidentally initiate touch with her.

“Mistress?” He peeked over from under his lashes and she smiled at him before a more serious expression took over her features.

“Legolas needs you.” She said simply. “My ada has made a terrible mistake and Legolas is going to need a dear friend to get through this. Elves don’t suffer violation well.” Aragorn sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes searching hers for confirmation. She nodded. “The only way they don’t fade is if the elf,on some level, enjoys the act, but it leaves them in a mire of shame and self-loathing.” Aragorn nodded thoughtfully, he understood that too. “So while I do appreciate all the effort today, unnecessary effort, I might add.” She laid a light hand on his wrist. “I need you to go get dressed so we can return to Rivendell.”

“Of course.” Aragorn nodded, rising almost immediately. Arwen pursed her lips as if she was trying not to laugh and that’s when Aragorn realized he had dropped the submissive slave act in front of her. He narrowed his eyes down at her and she tilted her head to the side. “When we get back, I’ll let you know what I expect from you.”

“Thank you.” Aragorn ducked his head down, knowing full well his cheeks were burning with shame. Of course. He could have just asked her. Forget that with some of his former owners it would have been straight to the post, the whipping block, the dogs for daring to speak.

Arwen watched her slave go with a troubled expression on her face. Aragorn was struggling. She had hoped he had been as unscathed as she had previously thought, being seeing all those scars up close changed her mind. Seeing how quickly he slipped into a protective space changed her mind. She would deal with her father, hope Aragorn could help Legolas, and then find some way to settle herself and Aragorn into a setting where he wouldn’t feel such displays were necessary. Underneath all his fiery anger, Aragorn held fear, he held hurts, and Arwen wasn’t the healer her father was.


	7. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Legolas' mental state.

Aragorn wanted to go see Legolas first, but instead he was brought to see Lord Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell was on a balcony overlooking the impressive valley, but Aragorn wasn’t impressed, not in the least. Elrond was exactly the person he had thought he would be, maybe even worse. He marched up to the balcony, angry scowl in place.

“You couldn’t help sticking your cock where it doesn’t belong!” He snarled. “How fucking dare you hurt my friend!” Elrond turned, visibly startled at the rage and the tone that Aragorn was daring to use on him.

“You must be Aragorn.” He managed to school his face into something close to a sneer, but Aragorn wasn’t having any of it.

“Do you know how good and how kind Legolas is?” He took a menacing step forward. Elrond leaned back every so slightly like Aragorn was going to physically attack one of the world leaders. He wasn’t that smart, but he wasn’t that dumb either. “Do you know what he looks like when something makes him so incadescently happy? Or did you just see his ass and his face and decide, hell, that should be mine?!”

“I made an assumption.” Elrond cleared his throat. “I’ve made a grave mistake.”

“No.” Aragorn shook his head. “You fucked up. You didn’t make a mistake. You commited a grave evil. I want to see Legolas now, not his fucking rapist.” He spat.

“Enough.” Elrond raised his hand and Aragorn scoffed. 

“I’m not your slave to command. I want to be shown to my friend. Have you even fucking apologized to him? Maybe let him fuck you in the ass so you know what it feels like for your first time?” Aragorn’s lip curled up and his hands clenched into fists. 

“Aragorn.” Lady Arwen called out, a slight warning tone, and he stepped back. 

“Don’t think what you did is forgivable.” Aragorn gave his own warning. “It’s not.” He shook his head again before turning on his heels and walking back to his mistress. “I know he’s your father, but Legolas is my friend. I don’t need to be a free man to know right from wrong.” Arwen’s eyes held no judgment. 

“Go see Legolas.” She reached over and touched his shoulder briefly. “Lindir will show you to him. I’ll handle my father.” The fire in her eyes despite the calm of her voice made Aragorn smile and shiver all at the same time. Elrond wasn’t done being raked over the coals yet and for that he was glad. His lady was probably far better at it than he and so he left Elrond to his daughter and his punishment.

“Welcome back, Aragorn.”

“Thanks, Lindir.” Aragorn offered a tight-lipped smile. “I thought elves were supposed to be the civilized race of Middle-Earth.”

“We all have our bad days.” Lindir shrugged. “He will be happy to see you. He won’t let any of us close. He shut us all out after you left.” Aragorn frowned. That didn’t sound like Legolas. 

“Was this before Elrond fucked him over?” Lindir’s jaw tightened, the only sign that Aragorn hit a nerve.

“This was days before Elrond arrived. I think something happened with one of the whores.”

“The what now?” Aragorn blinked. 

“The harem whores?”

“You-- Wow.” Aragorn clicked his teeth together. “You have a fucking harem when you’re supposed to be rehabilitating slaves.”

“They are distinguished by the bracelets they wear.” The look on Lindir’s face could only be described as despair. Aragorn finished connecting the dots and glanced back where he had left Arwen and Elrond. He glowered at the silhouette of the lord of the valley.

“In the dark, the jangle of any bracelets sounds the same, say whether a harem whore’s or a market’s virgin.”

“Exactly.” Lindir sighed. “Now you understand the assumption that Lord Elrond made, an assumption that has cost Legolas dearly. I had to change his bracelets the other day. Nearly broke my heart.” Stoic Lindir had a heart. Aragorn sighed. Who knew? Legolas had to be handling this poorly to warrant such a reaction. Aragorn supposed there wasn't any good way to handle being raped. He sure hadn’t handled it well himself. Any of the times. “I hope you can reach him, help him in the way he deserves to be helped.”

“I’ll try.” Aragorn lifted up a shoulder. No pressure. He would help Legolas because he knew Legolas would do the same for him. He had missed that elf in his time away. 

“Legolas?” Lindir knocked on the door before letting himself in with a key. “You have a visitor. Lord Elrond sent for Aragorn.” No way Elrond was going to try to play the good guy card with Aragorn here. He shouldered past Lindir and into Legolas’ apartment. He locked eyes with Legolas, blinking at the despair he saw in those blue depths. Oh, Legolas. His sweet, naive Legolas.

“I came on my own when I heard what that high and mighty fuck did. Thanks, Lindir.” Aragorn waved him off and Lindir took his cue to depart, shutting the door behind him. “Oh, my sweet.” Aragorn knelt by the couch Legolas was curled up on, hiding under blankets. He reached over, stroking the side of Legolas’ face. “How are you?” Legolas hiccupped, covering his face. He didn’t want to answer that, not even to Aragorn. Aragorn lifted his hand. He shouldn’t have touched Legolas without asking-- he just wanted to comfort him but he remembered now how he had shied away from the world after his violation. Mortals didn’t have the natural protection from rape that elves had. Mortals were fair game in the slave trade. Aragorn let out a little sigh, sitting down in front of Legolas and turning the TV on. They didn’t need to talk. They had each other. They’d get through this as such. He was here for whatever Legolas needed him for and if it was just quiet company, he could do that. “This show okay?” He glanced over his shoulder and Legolas nodded, unable to look him in the eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, Leggy, you don’t have to do this on your own. You just say the words and I’ll shoulder this burden with ya.” He didn’t turn around at Legolas’ sniffle. The elf curled closer to him, almost like a cat, his head bowed into the back of his neck.

Legolas cried and Aragorn let him, keeping his eyes on the TV and his hands on his own lap. Legolas’ tears wet his neck, but he didn’t move a muscle. 

“Thanks.” Legolas whispered hoarsely.

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s what I’m here for.” He shot Legolas a winning smile and Legolas gave him the tiniest smile back. Things were nowhere near being okay, but it was a start. Legolas started to touch his hair, playing with his waves and Aragorn let him, leaning back into his touch. It felt so good to be touched, Arwen never touched him. He started before forcing himself back into Legolas’s reach. Did he want his lady to touch him? He had never thought about that. He was drawn to her like a moth to flame, or something equally destructive. Could he actually be attracted to her? He liked her quiet strength and her calm attitude. She wasn’t shaken up easily-- he liked her cool. 

“What are you thinking about?” Legolas asked.

“Lady Arwen.” Aragorn didn’t see any shame in his answer.

“Does she treat you well?” Legolas asked, dread in his low voice. He sounded so defeated. Aragorn wanted to steal him from Rivendell and return him to his home and his freedom if it meant he would feel a little better.

“Yea.” Aragorn sighed. “I tried to seduce her earlier today.”

“Why?” Legolas crinkled up his nose.

“I don’t like waiting for them to strike first. I thought if I could lure her out of her act then I would feel more settled.”

“What did she do?”

“She told me about you.” Aragorn replied. “She told me to get dressed.” He laughed slightly. “She didn’t even lose her cool.”

“Do you like her?”

“She’s the best mistress or master I’ve had yet.” Aragorn shrugged. “I respect her, yea.”

“Then you’re lucky.” Legolas said more than a little sadly. He didn’t divulge how he was thinking or feeling about his master. He couldn’t bear to even think about him. How the hell was he supposed to talk about him? Despair and shame threatened to swallow him up as he remembered he had felt good at the end of Elrond’s cock and fingers. He didn’t realize how bad off he was until he came to a little later, Aragorn wrapped around him like a blanket, keeping him safe. 

“You scared me.” Aragorn gave him the look and Legolas just smiled. It was nice to have Aragorn back. Maybe they could pretend that nothing had happened for a little while longer.

“I’m glad you’re here.” And Legolas pressed a kiss to Aragorn’s hand, wincing when Aragorn jerked away. He had to be tainted. Not even another slave wanted to be touched by him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not that.” Aragorn still didn’t know what Lady Arwen expected of him. He wanted to find that out before he got too cozy with Legolas. He, however, did not want to share that tidbit of information. “You just surprised me.”

“Am I too dirty?” Legolas asked.

“Nah.” Aragorn answered easily. “Nothing the lagoon can’t wash off of ya.” He surprised a little laugh out of Legolas and flashed a smile at his friend. “Want me to sleep here tonight or on the floor?”

“F-floor?” Legolas didn’t think he could handle Aragorn flinching at his touch again. Space would be better than rejection. He couldn’t be that repulsive, right? He sighed. He knew who he could go see, test his theory, but that would mean subjecting his battered heart for more teasing. Legolas knew he wasn’t in a good place, but he didn’t see any way out of it that didn’t involve throwing himself off a cliff. He didn’t want to die. He’d just have to find a way to adapt. He was a whore now. Whores were always supposed to find a way to survive.

“You got it.” Aragorn leaned in as if he was going to kiss Legolas, but he pulled back just before they could touch. “I’m glad we’re back together.” He unwound himself from around Legolas and hopped up. “Want to get dinner or do you want me to fetch it?” Legolas glanced at the door.

“I’m not going out there.” Aragorn saw the fear although Legolas hid it well.

“I’ll get it. You stay put, but let me in when I get back. I don’t have Lindir’s fancy key.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks, Leggy.” Aragorn used an old nickname, something Legolas felt soothed by. He kind of just wanted the human to go. He had told Lindir he didn’t want Aragorn coming here. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this. He was broken. But now he had to pretend. Legolas groaned once Aragorn left. He was changing, he could feel it, and now he had to deal with the shame that Aragorn would have to witness it. He wasn’t the innocent elf that Aragorn tried so hard to protect. He knew what it was like to be fucked and he had liked it. Part of him wanted more of it and the other part of him was so fucking put off by that. He felt a flash of anger at himself that was quickly swallowed up by fear. He’d have to try again. He could change. He could adapt. He could be a good whore if he put his mind to it.

One thing was for sure. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was dead. All that was left was a broken whore that bore the same name.


	8. The Conversation

The next morning, Legolas set out to find the one person who would treat him the way he saw himself.

“Alyuin.” He sought out the elf who had previously been Lord Elrond’s favorite before Legolas’s arrival. He was oblivious to all that, but Alyuin, an elf well versed in the life of a slave, had noticed right away. Legolas had cost him his position, his power.

“Well if it isn’t the new favorite…” Alyuin sneered from where he was lounging by the pool. He seemed to prefer chlorine to the natural lagoon. It seemed to fit him and his personality. Fake. Like his tan and smile. Though Legolas supposed he shouldn't judge him so harshly— he had been through much more than Legolas. “What do you want?”

“I wanted you to fuck me.” Legolas didn’t mince words and Alyuin was intrigued. He rose quickly, eyes narrowed.

“And why would I do that? Isn’t Elrond doing that for you now?” Alyuin scoffed.

“Don’t you want to get back at him?” Legolas challenged.

“I’d like to get back at both of you.” Alyuin said truthfully. “Fucking you, bending you over that table so the whole valley can see what a backstabbing bitch of a whore you are.” Legolas flinched at the cruel words. “Oh, no, little one. You can’t be that green.” He snickered, noting Legolas’s bandaged hands and new bracelets. “Did Elrond take your precious virginity? Well, let me let you in on the biggest secret in the trade. You can’t rape a whore. Even an elven whore. I’ve been raped more times than I can count and I didn’t come any of those times. I’m still here.” He bared his teeth. “So whatever shit you think Elrond did to your baby whore ass, he didn’t rape you. I know what he’s good for and I know you ended up liking it or else you wouldn’t be here trying to make a deal with me.” Alyuin smirked as Legolas paled. “Aw, you did like it and that’s why you’ve come to take me up on my offer. Okay, baby whore, I’ll help you, me and my friends will break you in real good.”

“I-” But Alyuin already had a grip on Legolas’s hair.

“Be quiet, whore!” Legolas fell silent at the command, finding it easier to lapse back into his training. “Lie down on the chair on your back.” Alyuin studied him carefully. “Well, they trained you well. You’re obedient which helps. Perhaps I won’t call my friends, baby whore, maybe I’ll teach you all myself.”

“Please.” Legolas breathed out, trying to stave up the panic building inside.

“Wow, you’re shy.” Legolas flushed as his leggings were pulled off. “And you’re still healing. You sure about this? That will hurt like a bitch, worse than it did the first time.” Legolas frowned.

“Are you being nice?”

“I don’t like crying whores.” Alyuin pursed his lips. “And you’re not the elf I thought you were. You’re certainly not high and mighty with your legs in the air and ass on display.” He smirked. “Give it another week, little one, and then I’ll pound you into next week.” He bent down and grabbed Legolas’s leggings and tossed them to him. “Sit up.” Legolas obeyed, pulling his leggings on.

“What do I do in the meantime?”

“Make peace with yourself.” Alyuin said softly. He touched Legolas’s forehead. “Make peace in here. It’s not all bad. Elrond’s valley is a good place to be a whore. Mostly we just fuck ourselves.”

“Why stay?”

“Why would I want to go back out there if this is what they turned me into?” Alyuin asked. “I’ll see you later, little one.” He turned and left, sliding past the Lord of Imladris with a huff. Elrond felt his displeasure and sighed. It would have been better for all of them if he had just gone and seen Alyuin as was his tradition when he returned. 

“Legolas.” He said quietly, trying not to startle the elf who had just finished pulling his leggings up over the bandages. “Be at peace.” Legolas’s eyes were wide and his breathing was much too quick. Sure enough, Legolas fell back into the chair, letting out a cry of pain as he landed. Elrond gathered up his robes and stepped by the pool, taking the chair next to Legolas who was clinging to consciousness. His reaction confirmed what Elrond had feared, that he was but a mere monster in the other elf’s eyes. 

“I don’t want to have sex.” Legolas’s voice was shrill with fear, fear that Elrond had caused. 

“I’m not here for that.” Elrond frowned. “I only came over to make sure you were okay. Things seemed tense between you and Alyuin.” Tense. That was a diplomatic way of putting it. “If you need help, he’s not the place to go.”

“I figured that out on my own, thanks.” There was acid in that once shrill voice and Elrond had to smile. Legolas had the spirit of a warrior.

“I am truly sorry for what transpired between us.” Elrond paused, reflecting on what he had just said. “I did not set out with the intention of raping you that night and yet I ended up doing just that. I will always regret my actions.”

“Why did you?” Legolas wiped a hand over his face, trying to compose himself. Elrond was once again the kind elf he had first met in the gardens, the one who liked flowers, before the unthinkable had happened.

“I thought you were one of the Harem, I didn’t even think about what else the bracelets could signify. I thought you had sought me out for what most elves here seek me out for.” Elrond hung his head. “I should have just kept talking to you. I knew you didn’t want it, I could tell, could read it in the lines of your body, but because I wanted-- I listened to whatever you said even though it was verbatim the lines that the slave masters drill into their trainees.”

“I should have asked you to stop.” Legolas said softly. “I just wanted to get it over with. I was bought for you and I wanted to please you. And I didn’t think you’d stop anyway.” He lifted up a shoulder before wrapping his arms around himself. He stared at the sparkling waters of the pool before them. “I’m a fool.”

“You are not to blame for what happened between us.” Lord Elrond’s hand found his shoulder, giving him a squeeze that was probably meant to be reassuring. “I carry that responsibility alone, but by the Valar, Legolas, I would spend the entirety of my lifetime trying to make it up to you.”

“Can such things be made well?” Legolas wondered aloud. 

“I do not know.” Elrond was honest. “I will still try. I did you a terrible wrong, a deep wound, and the healer in me will not rest until I can bring some healing and comfort to your soul.”

“What if you can’t?”

“Then I will leave you in peace. You’ll be freed, brought to wherever home may be.” Legolas understood the unspoken question, but he didn’t care to answer. His kind was rare even among elves, and for Elrond to find out his previous station in life, well, that would be an ever deeper wound to his pride. “Have you had many masters?”

“No.” Legolas sat up, his spine straight but not tense. “You’re my first.” 

“Ai, by the Valar, I’ve already been the worst.”

“You were kinder than the trainers.” Legolas shrugged elegantly. 

“You carry yourself well.” Elrond observed. “How long have you been a slave?”

“I don’t know.” Legolas whispered. “They captured me in the early spring. I don’t think it’s been long, but sometimes they’d use drugs on me and it was hard to tell time.” It was summer now and Legolas had probably been through the typical two month training. 

“Well, you are a slave no longer.” Legolas had barely been a slave in the context of time, but his experiences had forever changed him. He had been taken advantage of, forced, lost all control over his own body, made vulnerable, and sold. That changed a person. “I will have Lindir submit the paperwork this afternoon, Legolas.” Elrond said firmly. “You will be a free elf like you deserve to be.”

“What?” The shock on Legolas’s face was heartbreaking. “But I was bought for you!”

“And I don’t need a slave. Something I have told my staff and my daughter multiple times. I’m a busy man and I’m fighting to end this awful blight on the land.”

“Slavery?”

“Yes. I can see how that might be surprising.” Elrond said self-deprecatingly. “But I am trying to end it. I try to help where I can. It just seems like I keep getting more and more lost from the purpose I set out to achieve. It twists everything, even me.”

“I had heard of you in my home.” Legolas said carefully. “My father doesn’t like anyone, not even you, but he couldn’t sway my mind on this. I knew you would be a good person, even if you’re feeling lost.”

“How?”

“You’ve done so much for Middle-Earth, Lord Elrond.” Legolas glanced over cautiously. “You may have lost your way, but I do not think you are lost to the shadows.”

“Truly?” Elrond’s brows knit together in an emotion that seemed out of place on the lord’s face. 

“Yes.” Legolas nodded. “Will you excuse me?” When he wasn’t scared out of his mind, he had impeccable manners too. Elrond nodded and Legolas rose and started to go.

“Anything you want, it’s yours.” Elrond called after him.

“I want Aragorn to go.” Legolas said over his shoulder. “It’s nice to see him, but I didn’t want him to see me like this.” Elrond’s gaze grew concerned. “I’ve been a mess.” Legolas explained. “I feel a lot of shame about what happened between us, how it hurt and how it felt good, how I didn’t want it and yet it--” he stopped himself, “you get the point. I will want to stay in contact with him, but I want to be stronger, more myself, when I see him next.”

“Okay. I will speak to Arwen after this.”

“Thank you.” And with that, Legolas left, leaving the Lord of the Valley with a list of things he needed to accomplish.


End file.
